1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacle frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spectacle set combining with friction hinges which can be used in flip up spectacle frames as well as flip up clip-on frames with magnetic arrangements.
2. Description of Related Arts
A clip-on frame is widely used today for mounting an auxiliary frame onto a primary frame by using either conventional attachment or magnetic attachment, and a flip up clip-on frame is also being introduced in recent market because its flip up function is obviously even more convenience than a regular clip-on frame for the wearer. For example, when a wearer is driving through a tunnel, he or she may need to detach the auxiliary frame before entering and attach back after exiting. The detaching and attaching operation of the auxiliary frame on the primary frame will give trouble to the wearer because he or she may pay more attention on the operation of the auxiliary frame rather than on the road, which is dangerous while driving. Besides the driver, it is also inconvenience for many wearers such as golf players and baseball players having outdoor activities, who have to switch the auxiliary frame back and forth on the primary frame while playing. Instead of detaching and attaching operation, a flip up and a flip down function of the clip-on frame will be given an opportunity to solve this problem perfectly. In addition, a flip up spectacle frame is also helpful to presbyopic patients who wear the reading glasses too. With this new invention, the wearer will be able to operate this special spectacle set easily by flipping it up or down while the spectacle set is in used.